Бессердечные
by Marlek
Summary: Кихейтай.  Встречи, которые определяют всю твою дальнейшую жизнь, происходят только под Новый Год. Символично, не правда ли?  Предупреждение: расчлененка и прочие кровавые подробности


**Название цикла: Бессердечные  
>Автор: Marlek<br>Бета: Тиль-Тиль  
>Категория: гет, слеш, групповой секс, футфетиш<br>Рейтинг: R - NC-17  
>Краткое содержание: Встречи, которые определяют всю твою дальнейшую жизнь, происходят только под Новый Год. Символично, не правда ли?<br>Предупреждение: расчлененка и прочие кровавые подробности**

**Бансай**

- Я хочу твое сердце, - говорит ему Такасуги Шинске, о котором среди убийц говорят, что в прошлом он был лидером повстанческой армии Джои, сильный мечник и убийца тысяч аманто. Человек, чья слава летит впереди него, и ее крылья как черная месть, потому что Такасуги намеревается уничтожить весь мир. Красные капли крови любовно скользят по лезвию чужой катаны, обнимают алыми устами. Слухи о Такасуги Шинске правдивы — он силён, и глубокая рана, из-за которой Бансай не может двигать левой рукой, тому доказательство.

В жизни Такасуги Шинске небрежно носит фиолетовое кимоно с золотыми бабочками и улыбку, которая может означать что угодно. Его мелодия — тревожный рок с доминирующей долей баса.

- Сердце - источник силы человека, - зимний ветер гонит по небу грозовые тучи, ерошит черную челку лидера Кихейтай, то открывая, то скрывая белые бинты на правой стороне лица. - Наши предки верили, что если съесть сердце сильного врага, можно получить его силу.

Такасуги двигается легко, непринужденно, как будто не он убил сейчас десятерых человек, что пытались получить награду за его голову. Бансай - последний из подельников, но не деньги привели его сюда. Он долго собирал информацию об этом человеке, прежде чем встретиться. Хотя чужие мелодии никогда не лгут, Каваками Бансай любит сам смотреть на людей и делать выводы.

Торговец оружия говорил, что Такасуги должен был прийти один. Он и пришел один, и теперь его катана роняет алые капли на пыльный пол, а торговец вместе с напарниками Бансая живописно украшают пустое полуразвалившееся строение: кляксы-снежинки крови на стенах, игрушки отсеченных рук и ног, а еще гирлянда кишок из вспоротого живота одного из трупов. Его собственное сердце наверняка будет смотреться как самое красивое украшение.

Отличный канун Нового Года.

- Как думаешь, - медленно приближается Такасуги Шинске, человек, чья мелодия оказалась намного интереснее, чем Бансай даже боялся предположить. - Твое сердце даст мне новых сил? Если я вырву его у тебя из груди, разорвав плоть и выломав кости, - он шагает легко и непринужденно, и с каждым его шагом Бансай перебирает в памяти свои собственные шаги, что привели его сюда, - если я съем его, пока ты смотришь, упиваясь твоей кровью и твоей силой, еще теплое и трепещущее в моих руках, даст ли это мне то, что я хочу?

Гитара и бас рвут мелодию в лоскуты, и вот сквозь них проступает сямесен, и его партия настолько отчаянна, что кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и струны лопнут с кровавым хлюпом.

Такасуги совсем близко, он не боится открыться, когда наклоняется и шепчет ему прямо в ухо:

- Отдашь мне свое сердце, а, хитокири Каваками Бансай?

Он тоже читает меня по нотам, понимает Бансай. Тоже изучал обо мне все, что можно узнать от других людей, прежде чем встретится лично.

Бансай смотрит на свою раненную руку, которой, оказывается, схватился слева от груди, возле сердца. Как будто сам намеревался отдать его этому человеку так, как тот описал: разорвав плоть и выломав кости.

- Да, - летит в морозный воздух тонкий ответный вскрик сямесена.

**Матако**

- Я хочу твое сердце, - говорит ей Такасуги Шинске, о котором в борделях сплетничают, что он убийца женщин и детей, извращенец и пижон, который хочет прославиться тем, что уничтожит весь мир. Человек, чья слава бежит впереди него, дико хохоча, и горчит запахом дорогого табака в комнате гостиницы, где собрались отпраздновать Новый Год опиумные торговцы Эдо.

В жизни Такасуги Шинске - красивый молодой мужчина в небрежно надетом красном с золотыми хризантемами юката, и даже бинты на голове не портят его. Он курит трубку, облокотившись о подоконник, и выжидательно смотрит на нее из-под черной челки. С улицы доносятся праздничные крики, поздравления и пожелания счастья в Новом Году. Матако осторожно проходит в комнату, оба пистолета наготове. Она сопровождала одного из наркоторговцев на новогоднюю встречу. Длинное цветастое кимоно не ее любимая одежда, но жесткий пояс легко укрыл два пистолета и запасной блок патронов, которые она вставила в барабаны, прежде чем открыть дверь.

- Сердце человека - лучший подарок, который один человек может подарить другому, - говорит ей Такасуги Шинске в полной тишине гостиницы, в которой сама Матако застрелила больше десятка убийц. Каждый торговец думал, что перехитрит остальных, если убьет других на общем праздновании и станет единолично править на рынке.

Эта комната украшена по-особому: фейерверки крови на стенах и загородках до сих пор цветут красным, а перевернутые вазы искусно украшены отрезанными руками в качестве букетов. Стол сервирован по высшему разряду: на серебряных тарелках отсеченные головы в собственных мозгах, тонко нарезанные пальцы рук в листьях салата, и конечно же, уникальное вино из отборнейшей человеческой крови в хрустальных бокалах.

Отличный Новый Год.

Матако проходит мимо своего собственного хозяина, который до последнего считал, что нанял лучшего стрелка для убийства конкурентов, но даже и подумать не мог, что ей просто нужен был кто-то, кто помог бы ей беспрепятственно попасть в гостиницу. Ведь Матако Кидзима по собственному опыту знает, что лучшая мишень та, что прямо перед глазами. Она приставляет дула пистолетов к голове Такасуги, а тот улыбается, не вынимая трубку изо рта. Его катана лежит рядом, в ножнах, хотя Матако прекрасно известно, что всех людей в комнате убил именно он. Она опускается на колени, все еще держа пистолеты взведенными. Отложив трубку, Такасуги просовывает руки в вырез ее кимоно. Он разрывает трусики из тончайшего батиста и направляет ее бедра, и наконец насаживает ее на свой член. Они двигаются в унисон, Матако позволяет его рукам на своих бедрах направлять ее, потому что все еще держит пистолеты наготове, и это так же хорошо, как попадать в мишень снова, и снова, и снова...снова...еще...ах!

Когда она кончает, Такасуги шепчет ей в ухо, слегка задыхаясь:

- Отдашь мне свое сердце, а, Алая пуля Кидзима Матако?

Он ждал меня, думает Матако, мы должны были встретиться именно сегодня. Раскрасневшаяся и задыхающаяся, она ставит пистолеты на предохранители и прячет их за пояс кимоно.

Такасуги осторожно опрокидывает ее на спину и, нависая сверху, двигается в рваном ритме. Матако знает — он никогда не будет любить ее так, как она будет любить его, но оно того стоит.

- Да, - раздается в праздничной ночи короткий выстрел ответа.

**Такечи**

- Я хочу твое сердце, - говорит ему Такасуги Шинске, о котором среди элиты сегуната говорят, что он талантливый стратег и прекрасный тактик, не проигравший ни одной битвы; чей план уничтожить весь мир может вполне оказаться успешным. Человек, чья слава соткана из тайн и загадок и похожа на историю жизни прославленного воина из пыльных свитков древних эпох.

В жизни Такасуги Шинске - мужчина в небрежно надетом синем с красными иволгами кимоно и с цепким взглядом лидера. Он говорит не с Такечи, учителем фехтования в семье из древнего рода, а с главой семьи, чиновником сегуната. Только смотрит он не на хозяина, а за его спину, туда, где сидит Такечи.

Из распахнутых седзи видно, как снег мешается с кровью и люди убивают друг друга, еще не успев протрезветь и снять праздничные кимоно. А ведь совсем недавно они все вместе отмечали Новый Год и спали вповалку за праздничным столом. На хозяине тоже расписное кимоно, наспех надетое со сна перед приходом нежданного гостя.

- Сердце человека нельзя получить ни силой, ни деньгами, ни страхом. Это единственный подарок, который настолько же ценен, насколько и бесполезен, - говорит Такасуги Шинске чиновнику сегуната, а смотрит на Такечи, всю жизнь служившего семье, которая превозносила свою честь превыше всего. Глава которой втоптал эту честь в грязь прямо в канун Нового Года, подписав договор о передаче некоторых полномочий сегуната в пользу аманто. Подписал, но забыл сказать об этом своей семье. Развернутый договор лежит на столе в главной комнате, принесенный первый гостем в этом году. Люди чиновника во дворе пишут собственные договоры красным на снегу, украшают их вензелями отсеченных конечностей, расписываются своими жизнями, роняя из ослабевших рук перья-катаны. Половина из них выбрала смерть вместо проданной аманто гордости. Другая чтит традиции семьи и идет за главой, не спрашивая и не осуждая. В конечном итоге проигрывают все, и в комнате остаются только глава семьи, Такечи и Такасуги. Такасуги и Такечи смотрят друг на друга, чиновник сидит, обхватив голову руками.

- Отдашь мне свое сердце, а, Стратег Хенпейта Такечи?

Он знает, кто я и чего хочу, понимает Такечи, простой учитель фехтования, зачитывавшийся историями о прославленных людях различных эпох. Пора ему написать собственную, и начать прямо отсюда.

- Да, - свистит в воздухе перо катаны, и голова чиновника катится к ногам Такасуги однозначным ответом.

**Низо**

- Я хочу твое сердце, - говорит ему Такасуги Шинске, самурай и убийца, человек, о котором говорили, что он похож на черного зверя, а служат ему сами демоны, с помощью которых он надумал уничтожить весь мир.  
>Окада Низо поднимается с колен, бросив катану рядом с телом убитого им человека. В окна склада бьется снег. Канун Нового года приносит ему одни подарки. Ему нравилось убивать, гасить свет чужой жизни. Он знал, что если будет убивать шестерок Такасуги, тот сам найдет его. Низо чувствует внимательный взгляд, и это взгляд человека, способного без сожаления принести тьму.<br>Он подходит ближе, безошибочно останавливается в шаге от другого человека.  
>- Тебе нравится убивать эту падаль? Если так нравится разрушать, давай вместе уничтожим что-то действительно большое, - говорит ему Такасуги, и по голосу не различить его намерения, но свет его души вдруг взрывается черным, как будто угольный бутон распустился на снегу. Низо восхищенно ахает, задыхается от восторга. Тянется вперед, чтобы рукой найти чужое лицо. Пора проверить, правда ли то, что говорят люди.<br>На деле Такасуги Шинске ниже его ростом, один глаз перевязан бинтами, и слышно, как течет под кожей кровь. Низо зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы, вдыхает запах, уткнувшись в шею. Вдоль позвоночника снуют мурашки из-за простого знания, что Такасуги убьет его, если ему что-то не понравится. Но тело под руками абсолютно расслаблено, и он валит Такасуги на пол, и тот позволяет ему. Он вылизывает чужую шею, пробует языком старые шрамы на груди, трется лицом о плоский живот в разрезе распахнувшегося кимоно.  
>Такасуги смеется, тихо, хрипло. Опираясь на локти, приподнимается и смотрит сверху вниз. Мир вокруг цветет черными бутонами в такт его смеха.<br>- Тело - инструмент такой же, как и катана. А сердце подобно руке, которая эту катану держит, - говорит ему Такасуги Шинске, человек с мозолями мечника на руках. Низо вылизывает их языком, прежде чем устроиться между чужих ног. Кожа бедер у Такасуги мягкая, нежная, коленки острые, а икры ног - сплошные жгуты сухожилий и мышц. Низо ведет пальцами по лодыжке, скидывает обувь, держит чужую ногу возле сердца. Целует щиколотку и, наконец, проводит языком вдоль ступни.  
>- Вы прекрасно владеете своим телом, Такасуги-сан, - восхищенно говорит Низо. Он чувствует витающую в воздухе угрозу, от нее поднимаются волоски на руках, и это возбуждает лучше грубой кожи чужих шрамов под руками и губами. Такасуги смотрит на него, Низо чувствует это, буквально видит его улыбку, читает ее по дыханию, ровному и размеренному. На улице слышны крики людей, отсчитывающих мгновения до Нового года. Низо улыбается, обхватывает губами палец большой ноги, смачивает его слюной, ведет языком, чувствуя загрубевшую кожу. Выпускает изо рта, чтобы влезть языком в ложбинку между пальцами, где кожа, наоборот, нежная и ранимая. Как у любого человека. Интересно, есть ли у этого человека слабости?<br>- Отдашь мне свое сердце, а, Мясник Низо?  
>Низо улыбается. Он знал, что я так сделаю, и позволил мне. Поэтому позволил.<br>- Да, - говорит он темноте вокруг, и темнота смеется в ответ всеми оттенками черного.

**Такасуги **

Чудесный вечер, думает Такасуги Шинске, человек, про которого все и везде говорят, что он сумасшедший маньяк, убийца друзей и просто безумец, задумавший уничтожить весь мир. Человек, чья слава - бледная тень его самого.  
>На борту межгалактического корабля не понять, какое время года или дня, сизо-черный космос съедает все краски, но Шинске решил для себя, что сейчас вечер, так что так тому и быть. Он расслабленно курит, наблюдая сверху, как на палубе тренируется Бансай. Когда-то они сошлись во мнении, что если бы катана могла петь, ее музыка ввергала в ужас врага прежде, чем сама катана достигала его сердца. Бансай тренируется обнаженным по пояс, и яркий свет корабельных огней рисует замысловатые узоры на его теле. Капли пота скользят вниз по спине, когда Бансай замирает в финальной позе. Для Каваками Бансая катана и сямисен - две стихии, в которых его сердце бьется в ритме битвы, играя мелодию его жизни. Бансай не знает, что торговец оружием и подельники, с которыми тот якобы охотился на Такасуги, были подкуплены на деньги самого Шинске.<br>- Опять бегаешь полуголый? Хоть бы прикрылся! - это возвращается с капитанского мостика Матако. Подхватывает плащ Бансая, швыряет в него. Бансай пожимает плечами, забирает одежду и уходит.  
>Матако поднимается к Такасуги по лестнице, становится рядом. Смотрит с обожанием и восхищением в глазах. Переминается с ноги на ногу, не зная, с чего начать разговор. Такасуги молчит, выдыхая сладкий дым, и смотрит на палубу, хотя там никого больше нет.<br>- Харусаме согласились встретится, так что скоро прибываем на их корабль, - наконец говорит Матако.  
>Как и для любой женщины, любовь для Кидзимы Матако - то, чему она хочет посвятить свое сердце, свое мастерство владения пистолетами и свою жизнь. Матако не знает, что это Такасуги организовал новогоднюю вечеринку наркоторговцев в гостинице, где они впервые встретились.<br>- Вы до сих пор считаете, что это хорошее предложение? - спрашивает стоящий до этого молча за его спиной Такечи.  
>Такасуги поводит плечами. Матако фыркает, глядит на своего "семпая" исподлобья.<br>- У нас похожие цели. Иногда полезно узнать, что хотят сделать те, кто так ревностно ратует за исключение Земли из Межгалактического союза.  
>Такечи молчит. Шинске знает, что тот обдумывает его слова. Несмотря на почти двойную разницу в возрасте, у Такасуги огромный опыт в планировании в настоящих битвах, тогда как Такечи почти всю свою жизнь провел в теории битвы, а не ее практике. Сердце Хенпейта Такечи отдано стратегии и тактике битв древностей, которые он изучает со страниц книг и древних трактатов о войне. Такечи не знает, что именно планирование и осуществление одной задумки в реальных условиях и привело к тому, что глава дома, в котором Ханпейта служил учителем фехтования, подписал договор, порочащий честь его семьи.<br>- У Харусаме огромные связи. Вы поступите мудро, если заключите с ними договор, Такасуги-доно, - тянет, растягивая слова, Низо. Матако и Такечи дергаются при его появлении. У Окады привычка появляться из ниоткуда, бесшумно, как и подобает первоклассному убийце. Что греха таить, Такасуги почувствовал его присутствие всего несколькими мгновениями раньше других.  
>- Это всего лишь встреча. Возможно, Бенизакура вскоре будет полностью готова и пригодна для использования, и нам станут не нужны Харусаме, - говорит Такасуги. - Бенизакура - катана, способная обучаться в процессе битвы, и по словам кузнеца, это самое совершенное оружие, когда-либо появлявшееся на Земле.<br>- Способная обучаться? Звучит интригующе, - Низо растягивает в ухмылке губы. Убийство в любой форме - вот чем живет сердце Окады Низо, чем оно питает его неконтролируемую жажду уничтожения живых существ. Низо не знает, что несмотря на бесшумную походку и мастерство фехтования, уникальное даже не для слепого человека, он оставляет после себя шлейф трупов, найти который и прийти по его следу не составило тогда особого труда.  
>Шинске улыбается. Он крепко держит в руках сердца людей, окружающих его. Иного стонущему внутри него черному зверю и не нужно.<p>

Ночью они сплетаются в многорукое существо, полное необузданного желания и неприкрытой похоти.  
>Матако любит быть сверху и позволяет только Шинске-сама прикасаться к ней. Бансаю все равно, сверху он или снизу, главное, чтобы это был Шинске в нем или наоборот. Такечи любит оральный секс больше всего, правда, до тех пор, пока это касается Такасуги. Низо с момента их первой встречи обожает ноги Такасуги. Он никогда не занимается с ним сексом, ему интересны только запахи и вкусы, и его язык знает все части тела Такасуги.<br>Поэтому часто бывает так, что Матако двигается сверху, оседлав бедра Такасуги, в то время как Бансай трахает его, пристроившись у нее за спиной, а Такечи держит его голову у себя на коленях, слизывая белесые капли собственной спермы с чужих губ, пока Низо держит одну из его ног, щекоча языком ступню.  
>Впятером они идеальное создание.<br>Если бы сторонний наблюдатель мог увидеть их, это походило бы на пиршество вампиров, дорвавшихся до единственного оставшегося в живых человека, чья кровь для столь вкусна, что они наслаждались всем телом жертвы, целуя каждый миллиметр его кожи.  
>Позже, уставшие и довольные, они лежат на кровати, наслаждаясь послеоргазменной негой. Шинске встает первым, выскальзывает из-под веса Матако и объятий Бансая, перешагивает через Такечи и Низо, чтобы поднять с пола и натянуть свое разноцветное кимоно на плечи.<br>Он выпускает струю дыма из раскуренной трубки и смеется в кромешную темноту ночи космоса за бортом.  
>Чтобы уничтожить весь мир, нужно прежде начать с себя.<p> 


End file.
